User blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu: Chapter 635
Title: Fight Coverpage: ''Dalton and other citizens welcoming pirates into town at the bay. ''P. 1 Luffy and Hody stand face to face, Hody smirks. * Hody: Shahahaha! We are the ultimate race. You, Pirate King? Don't make me laugh kid! As pumped up as I am there's no way a boy straight out of the cradle can beat me. * Luffy: Is that so? Jet Bazooka! Hody yells out the pain and he falls to his knees while he is blasted backwards. * Luffy: Show me what you got, tuna! P. 2 * Zoro: Three Sword Style - Craving Hawk! NFP Pirates fall down as they're sliced in by a flying slash. * NFP 1: He killed our comrades! Get him guys! * NFP 2: YEAH!! * Zoro: Two Sword Style - Wolves Sonata! Zoro jumps forward in high speed, slicing all enemies he passes by. P. 3 Zoro: Great, Luffy is already there. Two NFP's jump towards Zoro with their swords and he dodges them, cutting them and they fall on the ground. Zoro: 146. Another NFP charges for Zoro and he blasts him down with a One Sword Style - Disaster Harborbird! * Zoro: 147. How're you doing goatee? * Sanji: 154 so far mosshead! Sanji and Zoro fight their enemies as they come closer to eachother. P. 4 The two stand back to back. * Zoro: 167. * Sanji: 164. Suddenly, as strong sword attack strikes the two, but Zoro can block it right before it hits them. * Zoro: Wait, this guy might actually be worth this warming up. Hyozo walks from behind the smoke, he throws his empty bottle on the ground. * Hyozo: -hic- So you... You are the famous swordsman? Bilate Runder Zori? Hyozo passes out and regains consciousness again. * Hyozo: Wait! Yeah... -hic- Zoro: What the hell are you doing?! Zoro's and Hyozo's blades clash. P. 5 * Sanji: Damn that mosshead, he got more then me. Sanji ignites his foot into flames and starts kicking the asses of attacking NFP's. * Sanji: 274, 275... 277, 278. He kicked one on the side of his head and blasted him to the ground, he kicked one in the stomach and into the distance. He hits one on the side and blasts the NFP away, taking one with him. He then kicks one on his shins, who flips, and he kicks him away, flying rotating. The last one was stomped into the ground. * Sanji: Fishsticks for everyone! Sanji sees another NFP coming up to him. He kicks him, but misses yet still hits the air. His foot turns back to normals and is slowly lifted downwards as he feels more pressure around his ankle. P. 6 * ?: Well well well... Look what we have here. As pirate handing out fishsticks. * Sanji: What are you? Zeo turns visible again. * Zeo: Your sparring partner. Sanji pulls back his leg and stands in a fighting stance. Zeo folds his arm over eachother and smirks. * Zeo: Filthy human. Killing our comrades like that, not very nice. I should teach you a lesson. P. 7 * Chopper: Walk Point! * NFP: What is this shapeshifting reindeer? How can he do this?! Chopper runs to his enemies and kicks them with his back hoofs. * Chopper: Guard Point! Chopper grows in size and pushes his enemies away as they fall to the ground. * Chopper: Finally a little peace. These guys sure are triggerhappy and like slicing. * NFP: Men! Watch out! He must have lots of these forms. Chopper is surrounded by fishmen and he is pushed back to the front of the Sunny. P. 8 * Chopper: Franky! How long till the weapon comes out? * Franky: Hold on a lil' longer doc! We'll be ready in a couple of seconds! * Chopper: Calling me doc does not make me happy, moron! -dances happily- NFP's charge forth again and try to cut him up. * Chopper: Arm Point' - Kokutei Roseo Meitel'! Chopper hits incoming fishmen like a gattling gun and... * ?: Kyaa!! Daruma comes flying in, but Chopper holds him between his hoofs. * Daruma: I'll gnash you into a thousand pieces! Kya Kya! P. 9 * Franky: We're ready! I'll open soldier dock. *Nami/Usopp: Yeah! The gates open, and Nami and Usopp see through the eyes a plaza already filled with fishmen bodies. They see Robin breaking some backs and necks, Jinbe karatechopping some attackers and Brook singing some melodies which makes his enemies turn to eachother instead of himself. * Dosun: What's this giant thing?! Dosun gets overshadowed. P. 10 * Nami -in mic-: This is great! Now I don't have to walk anymore and there's way more room for shopping bags! * Usopp -in mic-: Are you serious?! * Nami -of mic-: If you just man the weaponry, then I'll make this thing move. * Usopp -in mic-: Prepare for battle, hammerdude! Dosun swings his hammer to the back, and prepares to swing it back forward. P. 11 -full page view of Sunny II, with Franky in the background shooting fishmen off the ship- * Dosun: GET READY BOGGAAAAANN~~!!!!! Usopp pushes some buttons, and the Sunny II punches back at the forth-coming hammer, creating a huge shockwave, throwing away nearby fishmen, except Daruma and Chopper. P. 11 * Robin: Dos Fleur - Twist! NFP's fall broken to the ground. * Jinbe: Fishman Karate - 1000 Concrete Blow! NFP's are flying everywhere, all knocked unconscious. * Jinbe: You have a terrifying ability indeed. * Robin: -smiles- Well, I'm not the one who punches away 50 fishmen with every punch. A huge fishman comes up to the two, slightly towering over Jinbe. * Robin: Veinte Fleure - Calendula! She mows down enemies coming her way as she sees Jinbe being in karate stance. P. 12 * Jinbe: Fishman Karate - ... * Robin: Mil Fleur - Gigantesco Mano! Robin's sprouting arms that collide and make two giant underarms. As they pound the giant fishman, the arms shatter and hold down the giant fishman. He falls to the ground, with his feet still on the ground. Jinbe jumps in the air, floating above the giant fishman. He pushes his arm back and strikes... * Robin/Jinbe: Hold/'10,000 Adamant Strike'! P. 13 The giant fishman fall K.O. to the ground and Jinbe and Robin continue beating up fishmen. * Brook: What's this fella? * Ikaros: I have 8 spears! How do you even remotely think you have a chance. Ikaros continuously stabs Brook with his absorbing spears, yet he evades all stabs. * Brook: Yohohoho! What fun, It's like dodgeball, yet far more fun! Yoho! * Ikaros: Stop that! Stop making fun of me! Brook makes his serious face and rapidly disappears behind Ikaros. Ikaros suddenly gushes his blood on the battlefield and falls coughing to the ground. P. 14 VDD: Bahohohoho! Let's jump on the ship before it's too late men! The crew of VDD hop on and they're all afraid, yet the captain isn't. * Fukaboshi: Who...'s there? Megalo lands right behind Hoe and Shirahoshi floats over to her brothers and father. * Neptune: My... Sweet Shira- * Shirahoshi: Don't say a word father, you must save your energy. * Ryuuboshi: Sis... P. 15 The Ryugu family soon gets accompanied by doctors and nurses, but also the regular citizens gather around. * C 1: How's Neptune doing?! * C 2: Is this the never-again-seen mermaid princess?! * C 3: Are they going to survive?! The doctors see to their medical treatment, as well as Shirahoshi's. * Caribou: Gaahahaha!! The Mermaid Princess... How very lovely.... She must be worth millions, no... BILLIONS!! KYAHAHAHAHA~~!!!!! P. 16 * Luffy: Get out of the way, you idiots! Luffy kicks and punches incoming NFP's away. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Pistol! Gattling Gun! Bullet! Yari! Whip! There keep on coming more, and Luffy uses a small Haki burst to knock them unconcious. P. 17 * Jones: How can you be so strong? * Luffy: Meat. * Jones: Oh... So that's wha- I'M SERIOUS STRAWHAT!! Don't think a pathetic little human can destroy my plan. Once you're annihilated first, you're crew will be next. Then all coward fishmen on this island, then Big Mam. This island will be the most feared of the whole world!!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME~~!!! * Luffy: Well then, let me be the one to stir things up a bit. Luffy cracks his knuckles and smirks. Category:Blog posts